Bulk stacking and breakage of composite shingles during packaging, shipment and storage are recurring problems which are particularly acerbated in the case of composite shingles involving backer strips having irregular planar surfaces containing tabs and projections as disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/252,950, filed on Sep. 23, 2002.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to minimize or substantially eliminate ridges and local stress sites in the packaging of composite shingles containing backer strips having uneven planar surfaces.
Another object is to provide a commercially feasible and economical process for the packaging and manufacture of composite roofing shingles
Still another object is to provide a composite shingle uniquely adapted to ridgeless packaging.
These and other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.